love me like you do
by S.J Carter
Summary: He works two different jobs. By morning, Klaus is a pastry chef and, by night, he works at the record store. Meanwhile, Hayley works shifts at the local grocery store. Their schedules are so intense right now, having a baby was supposed to be out of the question. But, it seems that fate has its own plans (klayley struggling parents au - a series of interconnected oneshots) au/ah
1. darling, we're having a baby

**notes: **hey all, just another series from my tumblr that I'm going to post here. keep in mind that this is going to be a on-going series, so i'm going to try to update it every so often. it's set in an au human verse and it's going to be a series of interconnected drabbles. so they're not exactly in order and they could all be read as stand-alone one-shots. i thought this format would be good for this story because it's mostly going to be super corny and fluffy.

**more notes: **more about the setting: klayley are a struggling young married couple trying to deal with everyday issues that parents face. maybe i'll bring in other characters later on, but for now, it's just going to be klaus, hayley, and hope drabbles. hope you enjoy them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**i** **:** darling, we're having a baby

**.**

It's their first day off in, what feels like, forever.

Hayley decides to sleep in. She cuddles in to her husband's warm sheets, engulfing herself in his scent as she rolled to her side. They had only been married for a couple of months, but already, Hayley could not imagine her life without him. Of course, Klaus Mikaelson was far from perfect. He was angry, impulsive, rude —

But, he's also fiercely in love with her.

And, Hayley can't say that she's ever been told that she's been loved before. So, they decided to spend the rest of their lives together. Which leads them to this very moment, where she's waking up to the smell of French Toast. The young girl sniffs around, jumping out of bed and rushing towards the kitchen.

"You're…cooking?" Hayley exclaims, while she watches Klaus stammer around in the kitchen. He's wearing his usual slim jeans and grey Henleys, accompanied by a rather flowery apron (which was oddly flattering).

"Well," he hums, sounding almost a little peeved. "You said you were hungry," Klaus specifies.

"And, for once, you actually decided to listen to me?" Hayley cooed, head tilted to one side. "Wow, Klaus, marriage has changed you," she teases, whilst taking a seat on the kitchen counter top.

Klaus rolls his eyes as a signal of disobedience. "Very funny," he chuckles. "You should be back in bed. Didn't you say you were feeling ill?" The blond remembers the way his wife had been feeling a little sick, which also led to a loss of appetite, and a need for healthy nutrition. Although, now that he thinks about it, Klaus supposes that he should have cooked something much more appetizing than just French Toast.

"Actually," Hayley interrupts his thoughts. "I wouldn't call it an 'illness' per say," she slowly says.

"Then," Klaus releases. "What would you call it?" He questions, with a rather naïve tone accompanying his voice.

"Morning sickness," Hayley abruptly blurts out.

She waits patiently for Klaus's response. Evidently, he's shocked. Klaus widens his eyes and almost drops his spatula in the process.

"Does that mean that—"

"Yes," She cuts him off, mid-sentence. "I'm pregnant," Hayley proudly announces. "And I know it's a little soon, and we don't exactly have much room in this tiny little apartment, but I figured we could—"

"Stop," Klaus chimed in, as he ceased his cooking and looked straight in to his wife's eyes. He tried his best to calm himself. Klaus releases a series of slow and uneven breaths before he starts to speak again. "Look, I am aware of the fact that I may not seem like the 'fatherly' type," Klaus confesses. "However, I must admit, even I have a soft spot for children," he laughs.

They had discussed the possibility of having children. And, honestly, it didn't seem like it was really all that probable. Klaus worked two different jobs. By morning, he's a pastry chef, cooking deserts and baking pies. And, by night, Klaus works at the record store. Meanwhile, Hayley works shifts at the local grocery store. Their schedules are so intense right now, Klaus thinks, he's not really certain that their ready for a baby.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" He asks.

"Not yet," Hayley honestly tells him. "But I took a few pregnancy tests, and they all turned out positive," she goes on to say.

He scratches the back of his head, piling on the already-done French Toast on to a plate and offering it to his partner. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Klaus fumed.

Hayley reached for some food. She casually chewed on some toast, crinkling her nose as Klaus looked at her with a rather confused expression on his face. "You said it yourself," she shrugs. "You don't exactly seem like the 'fatherly' type."

He then decides to cup her cheek in to the warmth of his palm. "Dearest Hayley," Klaus whispers softly. "No matter how menacing I may seem, you know I will allow you to choose," at this point, Klaus does not sound like himself at all. But, Hayley supposes that marriage could, indeed, change a man. "And if you choose to keep this child, then I will choose to stand by your side," he lets her know.

Hayley presses their foreheads together, smiling politely in the process. "My, my," she sings, "You're already turning in to a softy," Hayley teases. She then places a soft kiss on tip of her partner's nose. She finds him sweet and kind (and nothing like who he was when they had first met). "Do you think you're ready?" she wondered aloud. "To be a parent?"

Klaus sighs. He thinks that he should at least be able to remain truthful. "To be quite frank, I don't think that I am, sweetheart," he shrugs, which led to Hayley's disappointment. "But, that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to try," he cheers her up, as his voice is soft with affection.

Hayley is touched by his words, she truly is, especially because she's well aware of the fact that Klaus isn't exactly fond of change.

"Good," she exclaims, while she playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Now stop being so sappy," Hayley orders. "Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that we can start acting like those cheesy couples in Nicholas Sparks movies," and with that said, the young brunette finally jumped off the counter top.

She took her food and headed back towards their bed, where she'd be patiently waiting for her husband's quick return.


	2. my love, sing me to sleep

**notes: **i never know anything interesting to talk about in my notes...sighs...oh well. here's the next installment! Hope you enjoy reading it!

**more notes: **make sure to leave me requests on my tumblr! my inbox is closed for my exam period but i will reopen it in a couple of weeks, so keep an eye out for that :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**ii:** my love, sing me to sleep

**.**

He wakes up in the middle of the night.

Klaus hears the loudest of cries coming from the nursery. He rolls out of bed, knuckles rubbing against his eyelids as he slowly made his way towards his baby's bedroom. (They had moved out of their dinky little apartment and in to a slightly bigger one. It wasn't so glamorous, and the pay was a little , they had managed to save up a lot of money thanks a generous donation by Klaus' sister, Rebekah).

He stood by the door, blinking twice while he watched his wife try to calm their child.

"Sorry," Hayley whispers softly. "She just won't stop crying," she whines, while she cradled her crying baby in her arms.

Klaus sits beside them, he tilts his head to one side, resting a comforting hand over his partner's knee. "Have you tried feeding her?"

"Yes," Hayley exclaims, "But she won't latch on," she goes on to say, while she had pulled her shirt back over her nursing bra.

Klaus sighed before he offered a couple other suggestions. "What about changing her diaper? Or rubbing her back? Maybe she has gas?"

His wife rolls her eyes in exasperation. Between the constant crying, her husband's incessant talking and her lack of sleep, Hayley can't even think correctly. "I don't know Klaus," she angrily says. "Here, you take her," Hayley shoves the screaming baby in his face.

Klaus smiles brightly. He, happily, takes the child in to his arms. "There there little one," he murmurs. "What's got you so moody?"

Hope Mikaelson is, quite possibly, the fussiest little baby he has ever known. Not that Klaus has known many children to begin with. But, he supposes that he did raise his youngest brother, Henrik. And heaven knows that Henrik is ever so well behaved. Klaus then presumed that Hope must have inherited her terrible attitude from Hayley's side of the family.

"I didn't think having a baby would be _this_ hard," His partner suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

"Well, we certainly knew that it wasn't going to be easy," The blond haired man points out. He then hears Hayley release a yawn. She snuggles in to his touch, trying her best to catch a small nap, despite all the noise. "You should go back to bed, you have a morning shift," Klaus reminds her.

"I can't," She argues. "I have to pump," Hayley complains, placing a hand on the tenderness of her breast.

Klaus offers her a mischievous smirk. "I've always been curious, does that sexually arouse you, in any way?"

"Pumping?" She asks, and he nods politely (a small blush even rises to his cheeks, in the process). "Not really, it's just a little uncomfortable, to be honest," Hayley admits.

She can feels her husband's hand lingering on the skin stretched over her inner thigh. It puzzles her a bit, but, then again, she supposes that he hadn't touched her in so long. Not since they've been so busy with the baby and their heavy work schedule.

"I miss touching you," Klaus blurts out.

"Yah?" Hayley bites her lip, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand over his.

"Hmm," Klaus agrees. "I miss making love to you," he finally tells her. Hayley widens her eyes. And, she's not so much shocked as she is uncomfortable. Of course she missed having sex with him, it was natural, after all. But, she was just a little apprehensive about their current awkward little situation.

"Stop it," she scolds her life-long companion. "No sex talk in front of the baby," Hayley reminds him.

And, speaking of the baby.

"Looks like someone's finally decided to quiet down," it takes Klaus Mikaelson quite a while to realize that his daughter has actually managed to fall back asleep. "I suppose she was just cranky," he says.

"Or she just wanted some attention," Hayley giggles. "You two are so alike," she cruelly sings.

Klaus releases a fond chuckle. "I'll go put her back in her crib," he offers.

She had given him an approving nod. He then wandered back to the baby crib and placed Hope back inside her bundle of blankets.

"Klaus," Hayley calls him. "Thank you for looking after Hope," she hums, while she noticed the big grin on his face. "I promise I'll make it up to you," Hayley informs him.

"No need for such gratitude, little wolf," he speaks kindly. "I'm a father now, it's my job after all," Klaus confidently says.

The young couple stare at one another in awe. They suppose that they truly were a rather perfect match.


	3. and give me a big smile, baby girl

**notes: **yikes, these fics just keep getting shorter and shorter :( i guess i'm not really all that detail oriented. oh well. by the way, this chapter contains a rather large time jump from the last one.

**more notes: **little hope is actually speaking in this fic (she's about four years old)! hope you enjoy it, she is so much fun to write!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**iii:** and give me a big smile, baby girl,

(oh, we've got such a great day ahead of us)

**.**

Hope Mikaelson stands by the door, she watches her father as he carefully adjusts her jacket for her while her mother comes running towards her with a frazzled look in her eyes.

"Alright Hope," Hayley releases, as she offered her daughter a kind smile. "Let's see if you've got everything you need," the she-wolf made it a point to make sure her precious baby girl was well-prepared for her first day of kindergarten.

"Okay mommy!" Hope happily cheered, bright blue eyes gleaming with joy.

"Lunchbox?" Hayley quips.

"Yup," the little girl grinned, holding up her favorite _My Little Pony_ lunchbox she'd talked her father into buying for her. Klaus sighs at his daughter. She had definitely inherited his devilish ways, despite the fact that Hayley insists that Hope is a _perfect angel._

"Backpack?" The mother questions.

"Yes," Hope nods, as she turned around and showed her mom the matching backpack.

"Okay now open it up." Hayley orders.

Hope quickly unzipped her backpack. She could hear her father offering them another tired and long sigh. Klaus knew that, the moment he decided to marry Hayley, she was going to be a handful. However, he didn't think that she'd be _this _finicky.

"Pencils, check. Erasers, check. Notebook and sharpeners, check." Hayley mumbled to herself, while she was rummaging through Hope's backpack. At first, the she-wolf seemed pretty satisfied with her work. She prided herself on the fact that, despite her low-income status, she could still offer her daughter a good amount of school supplies.

All seemed good and well, until Hayley realized something rather crucial.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, "I forgot to pack you a scarf in case you get cold," she could hear Klaus release a rather fond chuckle. Hayley offered her husband her darkest glare before she looked back at Hope. "Hold on sweetie, mommy will be right back," she said, as she ran back to her daughter's bedroom.

There's a small pause between Klaus and Hope before he decides to stop laughing. He gets to his knees in order to be at eye-level with his daughter.

"Your mother's a piece of work, isn't she sweetheart?" He asks, while tilting his head to one side.

"Yup," Hope grinned widely.

The thing about Klaus and Hayley is that, despite their many _many _differences, they actually tend to balance each other out. They both always managed to work hard and do their very best to support their family.

"Hey daddy," Hope suddenly calls out to her father.

Klaus shifts his focus and offers his daughter his full and undivided attention. "Yes, Hope?"

"Is school going to be hard?" she nervously questions.

"Not at all little one," he sweetly tells her. "Well, at least, not at your age."

"Is it going to be fun?" Hope quietly said.

"Of course it is," Klaus replied, while he ruffled his baby girl's soft blonde curls. "You'll get to make plenty of new friends, lots of children go to school, love," he reminds her.

Hope thought about her father's words. "Emily from across the street says that she's going to be in my class," she suddenly feels all happy again, remembering how much fun she'd had on her previous play-dates with their neighbor from across the street.

"See? There's yet another reason to be excited about school," Klaus said, patiently.

He was slowly realizing just how much he loved being a parent. Being a father was possibly the best job in the world, he thought to himself, as he watched Hope turn around. She spotted her mother.

"Alright," Hayley sings, as she wrapped a fuzzy pink scarf around Hope's neck. "I found your scarf," she announces. "Now, let's hurry before we miss the bus."

"Okay mommy," Hope then offered her father an eager wave "Bye bye daddy, I love you," she cutely sang.

"I love you too, my littlest wolf," Klaus whispered, just as he leaned down in order to place a soft kiss on Hope's forehead. "Have fun at school," he advised.

"I will," she abides, while waddling towards the door.

Hayley linked their hands together just before she offered Klaus a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you soon?" She tilted her head to one side, smiling brightly at her husband while he nodded his head.

He held his wife close, soft lips brushing against her mouth, just before she walked off.

—


	4. sweetheart, our future's great

**notes: **this one's a little more on the angsty-side. but it's still kind of fluffy, i guess? like i guess my angsty fics tend to be more intense. compared to those, this one's a little less sad, i guess.

**more notes: **Hope is still around 4 years old in this fic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**iv:** sweetheart, our future's bound to be grand

**.**

He leaves work early, but only after his boss convinces him to come in for a double-shift next Friday. The funny thing is that Klaus didn't even think twice about it. He needed the money, _he really did_, but he also needed to get home to his sick daughter. So yeah, maybe he was going to have to get up a little earlier this Friday.

But that's okay, because tonight was more important to him.

"Hey," Hayley quietly greeted, as she opened the door to her tired husband. She looked him up and down before she led him inside. "You're home early," she says, sounding rather pleasant.

Klaus wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. He presses their foreheads together, placing a soft kiss on her mouth before he offered her an honest reply. "That I am, little wolf," he answers, "So, how's our patient?" He asks, curiously.

"Stuffy," Hayley confesses, "I was just about to give her some medicine, actually," she holds up the bottle of cough syrup before she extends her hand towards him. "Wanna come with?" Hayley questions.

Klaus nodded his head. He linked their fingers together and allowed her to guide him up the stairs. They entered their little girl's room and spotted their darling Hope, lying in bed with a mountain of blankets surrounding her.

"Daddy! You're home!" She exclaimed as she immediately jumped out of bed.

"All right there sweetheart," Klaus hummed, while he wrapped his arms around his daughter, "Don't jump around like that," he advises, softly.

"I'm sorry," she quietly mumbles, just before releasing an overly loud sneeze. She crawled back under the sheets, feeling a little dizzy from all the sudden activity. "How was work?" Hope softly asked her father.

"Busy, to say the least," Klaus said, as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a tissue. "You've got a little something on your nose," he informs her, while wiping the snot off of Hope's small nose.

Meanwhile, Hayley hops on the bed with a spoon-full of cough syrup.

Hope makes a face, turning her head away from her mother in frustration. "I don't like it, mommy," she cutely whined, which made Klaus laugh a little.

"I know Hope," Hayley sighs, "But this will help you get better," she argues.

"It tastes yucky," Hope grumbled, as she held on to her father. She gave him her most innocent smile, hoping that he could somehow convince Hayley to put the medicine away. But, Klaus had a better idea in mind.

"Why don't I get you some juice to wash it down?" He asked, while tilting his head to one side.

Hope nodded her head. "Okay," she mumbled, "But I bet it'll still taste funny," she insists.

Klaus smiles at her and starts walking towards the kitchen.

—

Later, after Hope falls asleep, Hayley and Klaus are sitting on the couch together. He's lazily flipping through the channels while his wife went through some flyers. She marked the items that were on sale, circling them with a red marker and making a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

"Were the two of you all right, on your own?" Klaus interrupts.

Hayley could see how worried he was. So she softly placed her palm over his. "Yah," Hayley nodded "I mean, Hope threw a bit of a tantrum after you left for work but, she calmed down pretty quickly."

He frowns in disappointment. Klaus knew that raising a child on their own, while they were still in their early twenties, was going to be difficult. But, he didn't realize just how much stress there was when it came to finances. His mother kicked him out, you see. He got married to a penniless orphan girl without his family's permission, and now, Klaus was pretty much ex-communicated.

"I wish I could be around more often," he sighs.

"Hey," Hayley whines. "Don't do that," she orders Klaus, while she tightened her grip around his fingers. "We'll work things out," she reassures him. "I mean, if money's really that tight, I could get a second job, we could save up on more coupons, we could get Marcel to babysit more often—"

"No," Klaus immediately denies her. "That's not what I want, Hayley," he meets her gaze, bright blue eyes melting her tender heart. Hayley can't help but offer him a small smile. "I think it's important that you be there for Hope," Klaus admits to her. "I do not wish to take away your time with her just for my own selfish benefit."

Hayley blinks twice before she realized just how serious he truly was. Klaus had always been insistent and demanding. However, his heart had always been in the right place.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Hayley questions, patiently.

He offers her an honest nod and forces a smile on his lips.

"Okay," she believes him, she truly does, despite the fact that he seemed a little shaken by the depth of their conversation. "We can do this, right? With just the two of us?"

"Yes sweetheart," Klaus wraps his arms around her and crushes her in his warm embrace, "Just the two of us," he quietly repeats, just as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

—


	5. the only heaven i'll be sent to

**notes: **there's a bit of a time jump in this fic, Hope is about seven years old (and p.s Rebekah makes a special appearance in this chapter!)

**warnings:** long fic, minor character death

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**v:** the only heaven i'll be sent to,

is when i'm alone with you

**.**

During the holiday season, Hayley Marshall starts to spend more and more time in the hospital.

The doctors tell her husband that the birth of their second child caused a few complications in her system. Of course, they had informed Klaus Mikaelson that it couldn't be anything too serious, though Hayley did need to stay at the hospital, for at least a few days. And so would their new-born baby boy.

(It's only about a day later when Klaus and Hope go home in order to pack themselves an overnight bag).

"Hey daddy," Hope squeaks, dark blond curls bouncing as her bright blue eyes blink up at her father.

"Yes sweetheart?" Klaus says, as he leaned down in order to be at eye-level with his daughter.

Hope grabs a hold of a bunch of children's books that were on the shelf. She stares at them in wonderment. "Do you think mommy and my new baby brother like it when I read to them?" Hope asks, with her head tilted to one side.

Klaus smiles at his little bundle of joy. "Of course they do," he softly replies, while the memories danced in his mind. "Your mother always appreciated a good story," he recalls.

Hope then offered her father her brightest smile. "Okay," she happily cheers, "Then I guess I'll have to pack more books," she sings, while making sure that she had enough room in her backpack.

Klaus notices the dark pink book, sticking out from underneath Hope's bag. He grabs a hold of it, shoving it in his daughter's face and smiling widely.

"This one used to be your favorite," the blond haired man slowly says. "When you were a baby, your mother used to read this book to you, every night," Klaus informs his daughter.

Hope observes the book with narrowed eyes. She recognizes the title and relates it back to some vague memory of the first time she had watched a movie with her mother. _Sleeping Beauty _was the title of the fairy tale. And it makes Hope a little confused. After all, she didn't make a habit of reading such clichéd nonsense.

"A princess book?" the little girl softly asks.

"Yes," Klaus nods, "You would refuse to sleep unless your mother read this book to you," he thinks of the countless late nights Hayley had spent, with their baby girl bundled up in her lap and with the pink book in her hands.

Hope sighs, she guesses that, once upon a time, she might have enjoyed princess books.

"And now it's my turn to read it to her," she sings, while she took the book from her father's grip and shoved it inside her bag.

"That's right sweetheart," He smiles. "Don't forget your glasses, my littlest wolf," Klaus reaches for the round, thick framed glasses which were lying on the dinner table.

"Oopsies," Hope cutely blushes, as she allowed her father to place her glasses over her eyes. "Thanks daddy," she shrugs, looking absolutely adorable under such large glasses.

"No problem," Klaus let her know, "Now, let's get going," he holds his hand out for her to take.

"Okay," Hope slips her tiny fingers in to her daddy's palm.

They start walking towards the bus stop.

**—**

Klaus had never been very fond of hospitals.

When he was younger, he and his siblings would actually have to be around doctors quite often. It was mostly because Klaus' littlest brother, Henrik, who was very _very _sick. His mother told them that Henrik had a weak heart. That he was going to need a lot of love and support. But, Klaus learned at a very young age that, often times, no matter how hard he loved, or how strongly he supported something or someone, he'd always end up disappointing them. And Henrik's death led him to believe that all was truly lost.

However, everything changed the day his daughter was born.

Hope's existence had reassured him that unconditional love was still attainable, even for someone like him.

"Hi mommy," Hope whispers quietly, while she took a seat beside the hospital bed.

"Hey Hope," Hayley quietly says, as she wiggled herself closer to her baby girl. "You're baby brother's asleep now," she informs her.

"Too bad," she sighs, "I brought something special for you two today," Hope never fails to sound positive though.

"Ta da!" Hope confidently shouts, while she pulled out the pretty pink book. "Daddy says that this used to be our favorite," she specifies, as she flipped the book open.

Klaus watched them from the sidelines. He observed how Hope carefully adjusted her glasses and read to her mother.

"So, I see you finally told her about that silly book."

Klaus turns his head in order to set eyes on his dearest sister. "Rebekah," he acknowledges, "You're not supposed to be here," it sounds cruel, it truly does.

But, it was his mother and father's doing after all. Esther and Mikael couldn't stand to see their son wed some _penniless orphan girl_. The Mikaelson name came with a price, all of the siblings were subjected to marry in to rich families. They all had do go through dire business ordeals. Klaus was the first to rebel. He was the first who pursued love and suffered the consequences too. In short, he had been excommunicated for his disobedience.

And yet, his siblings still made an effort to see him.

"You're right, Nik," Rebekah agrees quietly. "Mother and father would lose their minds if they found out that I was still talking to you," she makes it a point to remind herself that her parents are wrong about her brother. "But, you're lucky that I love you more than I fear them," she offers him her most sincere smile.

Rebekah's always been close to Klaus. It was going to take a lot more than a simple exile to separate the two of them.

She fixes her gaze on the young child sitting across the hall. Hope Mikaelson reads, and reads, and reads—

"Look at her," Rebekah softly says, "Hope looks just like her mother."

"She truly does," Klaus sees the resemblance, and he finds it utterly uncanny. If it weren't for the blue of her eyes, or the devilish glint in her smile, Hope would look nothing like her father.

"Do you know that Ansel came to see Hayley?" The blonde haired girl eagerly quips.

Klaus tilts his head to one side, thinking of his biological father and frowning at the rather gritty memory. "He did?"

"Yes, he came this morning," Rebekah specifies, "He's the one who left the flowers," she mumbles.

Klaus releases an uncomfortable sigh. "I assumed that _that _was 'Lijah's doing," he admits.

"Nope," she shrugs, "Your father's got a heart of gold, you know?" she teases, "It be nice if you tried to reconnect with him," it's strategic, to say the least.

Rebekah knows just how awkward things could get between Klaus and Ansel. But, ever since the first time they met, Klaus' cunning sister had a rather good impression of his biological father. He just seemed to be such a kind and considerate man.

Nothing like Mikael.

"I already told you," Klaus interrupts her thoughts, "I have no interest in talking to the man who left me behind," he bitterly spits.

"He didn't even know you existed," Rebekah argues, "Mother hid her pregnancy from him, remember?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Klaus snaps "My daughter's life is complicated it enough as it is, little sister," he insists, pointing to the fact that Hope's mother was, currently, hospitalized.

"Which is exactly why she might benefit from bonding with her grandfather," she wonders if she's gone too far. If, perhaps, she'd just said a bit too much for his liking. "It's not fair to keep such secrets from your daughter," Rebekah tries to convince him.

"I'm only doing what's best for her," he stubbornly jolts, "She's better off with just me, you know that."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just using that as an excuse," his sister can sense how uncomfortable he is, which assures her that she's on to something.

"And, what's that supposed to mean?" Klaus furrows his brows in anger.

"It means that you're scared," she pin-points. "You're terrified of letting more people in. Ever since Henrik got sick, you can't bring yourself to trust anyone. Although, I don't blame you for doing so," Rebekah's voice starts to slowly fade away. "Losing someone isn't easy," she whispers, sadly.

Klaus closes his eyes, he presses his lips in to a thin white line and breathes slowly.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah then realizes her fatal mistake. "I shouldn't have brought that up," she honestly says.

He spots his darling Hope, running towards him from a distance.

"It's all right Bekah," Klaus releases, "Let's cut the chit-chat, my daughter's coming this way."

**—**

Sometimes, while Rebekah and Hope are having lunch in the cafeteria, Klaus will sit by his wife's side. He'll offer her a large grin, noticing how she leans in closer to him. Hayley places a small peck on his cheek, as she's ever so thrilled to see him.

"My father's been leaving you flowers," he speaks in hushed tones, fingers tightly squeezing Hayley's cold hand. "I suppose you should be flattered," he mumbles, while he glared at the pretty bouquet of daisies left by the table. "Which might make me just a tad jealous, I admit," he shrugs.

"You're just like him," Hayley shrugs, while ruffling his hair. "You have no idea how much you two have in common," she thinks out loud, remembering Ansel's countless questions about his son.

She adored his visit. It was nice to have a father-figure who actually seemed to care about her well-being.

"Rebekah thinks I should befriend him," he confesses to Hayley. She nods in response to him.

"I think Ansel would really like that," she tells him.

Klaus tries his best to remain calm. Sure, he could argue his way with Rebekah. But, with Hayley, he just couldn't bring himself to fight her. At least, not while she was feeling ill.

"Well, that's enough about me, sweetheart," he decides to say, "How are you feeling?"

Hayley rolls her eyes at his question. "I don't really want to talk about myself," she whines, "I hate hospitals, I just…I want to get out of here," she sounds so desperate and lost, her husband can't help but frown in her presence.

"I'm sorry," Klaus releases, "I wish there was more I could do."

His gaze shifts, settling on his new-born son who lied in his incubator. Klaus' worries increased, he wondered if his baby-boy was going to have to suffer through some difficult fate.

Hayley doesn't make a habit of manipulating her husband. However, in this case, she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Well, there is _one_ thing you could do for me," she says, as his face suddenly lights up. "But you won't like it," she specifies.

"What is it?" Klaus asks.

Hayley then decides to hold both his hands and look him in the eye. "Call Esther," she orders. "I know how hard you're working in order to pay my hospital bill, and I'm starting to get really worried for you," she explains, hoping to influencehis choice. "If you just ask Esther nicely, maybe she'll pitch in."

Klaus takes a moment to process her request. In truth, he had pondered about groveling to his parents' demands. He needed their money, after all. Especially with yet another child entering their home. Even with Rebekah and Elijah's generous contributions, Klaus knew that he could never ask them for too much.

After all, he was a rather prideful man.

"I can't call my mother," He finally tells Hayley. "When she and Mikael told me to choose between their fame and fortune…and you," he reminds her. "I did not hesitate, you will always be my first choice, sweetheart," Hayley is touched by his speech. She knows her husband isn't always a hopeless romantic. But, his words mean the world to her. She couldn't believe it. She was so completely and utterly in love with the man before her.

"I'll drop dead before I even fathom about groveling at my mother's feet," He smirks.

Hayley simply shakes her head in response. "You're so stubborn," she sings, "Why do I even bother?"

"Stop being so worried," he advises, "I'll take care of the hospital bills, you only need to concentrate on getting better."

"Fine," she agrees.

It's not long before she allows him to lean in closer. His lips brush against hers, a light peck gently pressing against her mouth as she's locked herself in his embrace. Hayley then decides to intensify their kiss. She digs her fingers in to his curls, lips demanding a certain harshness that he's always been familiar with.

"Sexy hospital dress, huh?" she mumbles, just when he releases her.

Klaus looks her up and down, running a hand up her thigh before he hopped on the bed. "_Incredibly_ sexy," he responds, as he begins to kiss her once more.

She figured that they had just enough time for a short make-out session.

**—**


	6. i dreamt about you

**notes: **well, here is it! the long awaited update, and it got rather smutty towards the end. **setting:** takes place while Hayley is pregnant with her second child, **warnings: **nsfw/explicit sexual content

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**vi: **i dreamt about you  
nearly every night this week**  
**

**.**

She's almost done with her shift at the grocery store.

Hayley Marshall can't wait to get home. Not that she hates her job, because even though it isn't the most exciting career, it still puts food on the table. Ideally, Hayley would love to take a few months off. Working while being pregnant wasn't truly the most convenient position for her. But, at least her job didn't require much physical effort.

"Hi mommy!" Hayley hears her daughter's voice. Hope is running towards her while Klaus is closely behind.

"Hope, Klaus," she says, once her daughter crashes in to her arms. "What are you two doing here?" Hayley asks.

Klaus walks up to her, kissing her on the cheek. "Picking you up," he says. "You shouldn't be working so hard, especially in your condition," he mentions, recalling the fact that she is pregnant, _again. _

"C'mon Klaus," Hayley sighs, as she starts to pack up. Hope has her fingers wrapped around her mother's wrist. She's pulling her towards their car. "I can handle myself," Hayley tells Klaus instead.

"You shouldn't exert yourself," He whispers, picking up Hope and making sure that she did not bother her mother.

"I'm fine," Hayley shrugs. "Besides, we could really use the money," she goes on to say.

That's the worst part, Klaus thinks. The last thing he wanted was to make her worry. He wanted to take care of everything, of everyone. And yet, he just couldn't control it all. Money wasn't always a concern for him. Not while he was living off of his parents' wealth. But now, he has a family to take care of.

Klaus really hated himself, at this moment.

"Mommy," Hope squeaks, tugging at the end of her mother's dress.

"Yes Hope?" Hayley replies.

Her daughter offers her a wide smile. "Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Hope wonders.

"We don't know yet, sweetheart," Klaus speaks for her, remembering the doctor's words.

"Oh," Hope acknowledges. "Well I don't care what it is, I just can't wait to have a sibling to play with," She cheers, feeling rather content with her current situation.

"And to babysit," Klaus adds on, while his daughter offers him a confused look. "Being an older sibling is a big responsibility, my littlest wolf," he explains.

"Okay," Hope nods, confidently. "As long as I don't have to change stinky diapers," she complains.

Klaus and Hayley then begin to laugh at her expense. Well, at least Hope always has her charming sense of humor.

**.**

Once they're home, Klaus finds himself waiting for Hayley.

She's fresh out of the shower, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her frame as she made her way back to her husband. He's lying in their bed, staring at her with adoring blue eyes.

"Rebekah took Hope to soccer practice," he mentions. "So it's just the two of us―"

"_Three_ of us," Hayley rephrases, with a hand on her belly.

Klaus swallows, hard. "Right," he nervously releases.

He's not really sure that he's ready for another child. It was hard enough the first time, Hope's late fits and grumpiness was just the tip of the iceberg. The most difficult part was probably the financial aspect. Not that they weren't better off now. Although, he had to admit that Rebekah and Elijah had offered him quite a generous donation.

"None of my dresses fit anymore," Hayley's comment suddenly catches Klaus' attention.

He notices how her towel is now crumpled around her feet. She's standing in the middle of their room, with a palm clenched around her rounded belly.

"You're showing," Klaus stutters, walking towards her.

She feels his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. "Yeah," she shrugs, once his hand is over hers. "I'm fat again," she laughs.

Klaus shakes his head, lips pressing against her cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispers.

His hand ventures lowers, cupping her underbelly and stroking the growing area. "You're just saying that," she purrs, easing in to his touch.

"I'm not," He insists, as his fingers slip, lightly brushing against her pubic mound. "Let me prove it to you," Klaus demands, falling to his knees.

She blushes, legs parting just a bit. He ends up pushing her up against a wall. His lips are soft, tender and sweet as they flutter against her pussy. She releases a quiet gasp, allowing one leg to rest over his shoulder. Her skin prickles at the strange feeling of his fingers digging in to her right thigh. They leave dark red marks down her skin.

"Klaus―" she flinches, while his tongue hit just the tip of her clit. "You're such a pervert," she says instead, failing to tell him how sensitive she was.

He smirks. It's his teeth that end up sending her on an all-time high. They nip at her sides, leaving pink bitemarks on her inner-thighs. Then, he wets his index with his tongue, swirls it around her clit and _oh god_― she's moaning, _moaning_ so loudly, it's embarrassing.

"You were saying, sweetheart?" Klaus teases, pulling away.

Hayley furrows her brows. "Just," she glares at him. "Shut up and eat me out," she orders.

"Gladly," he smirks.

He's pushing her thighs further apart, fingers spreading her pussy lips too in order to have more access. She feels her knees shake, the coldness of the air hitting her most erogenous zones in the process. Hayley can't stand it. He's such a tease, she thinks. Then, Hayley bucks her hips, begging him for more friction.

"So impatient," Klaus murmurs, while his tongue finally flicks her clit. He sucks on it, taking his time in order to pleasure her swollen nub. She whispers his name like it's a prayer, like it's something sacred and quiet.

"F-Finger me," she can barely say her words correctly. But, it's only because he's fingers are too thick and her cunt is a little too tight. Hayley clenches around him, like a vice.

His fingers move in and out of her, slowly then too fast for her liking. At this rate, she was going to―

"Don't come yet," his voice is haunting. "You need to ask me first," Klaus specifies, fingers still deep inside her. They curl a bit, stroking that spot _right there_. Hayley moans again, unable to think properly once he ends up tasting her juices.

"Okay," she nods, watching as his smile widens.

He loves her when she's like _this_. She's so wet (_wet for him_) and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. How her face contorts in lust, eyes shut, fingers weaving in to his curls, pulling at his hair, bringing him even closer (if that were even possible).

And before she knows it, she's on the edge.

"Can I come?" Hayley s squeaks.

He pulls away, one more time, still tasting her on his lips. "Only if you say it," he points out, tongue snapping against the roof of his mouth. Her juices are thick and tangy, he just can't enough of her.

"Klaus, _please_," Hayley cries out.

His thumb brushes against her clit, slowly rubbing circles around it. "_Say it_," his tone is mean, evil even.

She wants to find her release so badly. At this rate, she'll do anything he says.

"Master," Hayley addresses him, noticing that dark look in his eyes. He's so turned on by her, it's practically unbelievable. "_Master,_ please let me come," she begs.

And that's always what gets to him most. He must be some kind of sadomasochist, sick and twisted and so fucking wrong.

But _god_, it felt so right.

"Come for me, _now._" Klaus demands.

She doesn't even hesitate. She's been on the edge for what felt like forever, so Hayley gives in. She arches her back, climaxing as his thumb rubs her _right there. _She throws her head back, yells _don't stop._

By the end of the affair, Hayley can't even feel her legs anymore.

She sweaty and weak, so when he stands up to kiss her, she fails to object.

**.**

Afterwards, they're lying in bed together.

Hayley kind of feels ashamed. She likes it when he tells her what to do in bed. It goes against everything she believes in, but it's just a weird kink she has.

"Think we have time for another round?" Klaus quips,

Hayley rolls to her side. "Depends," she shrugs. "Are you going to keep teasing me like that?"

"Not if you don't want me to," He chuckles, placing a strategic hand on her hip.

She gazes at the clock, figuring that they had at least twenty more minutes before Hope and Rebekah came back. "Fine," she spits out, pinning him down in the process. "It's your turn anyway," she grins, knees locking his hips in place.

Klaus could not have been more satisfied with her work.

**.**


	7. sunsets, small towns

**notes: **update time. something a little more sweet and a glimpse in to klayley's future in this au! **setting:** takes place when Hayley and Klaus are about 30 years old, **warnings: **nsfw/contains sexual content

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**vii: **sunsets, small towns,  
i'm out of time**  
**

**.**

It's their first night in their new home.

Hayley stares at the ceiling. Her hand is resting over Klaus' chest, lingering over the smooth skin as she notices the breath of his body. Their kids are in the room next door, already fast asleep. And Klaus seems like he's also rather tired. Moving was seriously exhausting, Hayley never thought they could ever own their own house. But, she supposes all their hard work was paying off.

They were finally…_stable_.

"So," she releases, tucking her head underneath his chin. "This is it, huh? You, me, two kids, and an empty house," she giggles, reminding him that most of their furniture had yet to arrive.

Klaus pulls her close, placing a small kiss against her forehead. "We'll get the rest of the furniture tomorrow," he reassures her. "Until then, this mattress will have to suffice," he shrugs.

"That's not what I meant," Hayley insists, catching his gaze. "I just never thought that I'd end up being so…ordinary," she sighs.

He pauses for a moment, reflecting on their new found sense of normalcy. "What's wrong with being ordinary?" Klaus quips.

"Nothing," she guesses. "It's just…we're kind of boring, you know? I mean all we do is go to work, and look after the kids. Where's the excitement? The drama?" Hayley exclaims, as she props herself up on her elbows.

He tilts his head to one side, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Don't tell me you want another child," he smirks.

"Of course not," Hayley exclaims, hitting his chest with a pillow.

He chuckles at her reaction.

They really were an ordinary and boring couple. But, Klaus doesn't think that he would have it any other way. He loved the fact that he could be so careless around her. That she made him feel relaxed, and, more importantly, accepted.

"I just…I wanna have some fun," Hayley's words interrupts his thoughts.

"Fun?" Klaus repeats, grinning. "I can do fun," he whispers while he winds up on top of her.

Hayley rolls her eyes. "Is sex all you ever think about?" she asks.

His hand is cold as it rests over her hip. His fingers play with lace of her top, attempting to pull it right off. But, she grabs a hold of his wrist, keeping him in place.

"Well, can you blame me?" He bites, leaning down so his lips are right next to her ear. "You're nightgown leaves very little to the imagination, sweetheart," he says as he hears her release a soft purr.

Hayley guides his hand lower down her body. "There's a surprise underneath," she teases, urging him to pull off her night gown. "Lift it," she orders.

There's curious look in his eyes. Klaus swallows hard, scrunching up the fabric and slowly pushing it out of the way. He almost drops his jaw once he realizes that she was wearing crotchless panties. "Naughty little minx," he tells her.

Her laughter is muffled by his kiss. Klaus' lips are always rougher than expected. They bruise her mouth, biting and nipping and teasing her to no end. She inhales sharply, feeling his hand sneak closer to her slit. Hayley spreads her legs in order to offer him more access. The tips of his fingers barely brush against her opening.

_God_, this was so frustrating.

He then breaks their kiss. "Do you mind if I turn the lights on?" Klaus questions.

"Why?" Hayley pouts, as her voice sounds just a bit too whiny.

"I…" he stammers, looking away. "I can't really see," Klaus finally admits.

Surprisingly, Hayley actually ends up giggling at his expense. "You're kidding me," she mumbles. "Aren't you a little too young to be losing your eyesight?"

He's a little offended by her taunting. "I'm not losing my eyesight," Klaus jerks. "It's just too dark," he complains, pulling himself off of her.

She knows that he's getting a little insecure about his age. They were only about two years apart, but Klaus had a bit of a Peter-Pan Complex. Growing old was something he was not looking forward to. So, being told that his sight was not up-to-par concerns him immensely.

"I think you might need glasses," Hayley continues to mock him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she jokes, waving her hand in front of his face.

He pushes her away, scowling. "I can see just fine, Hayley," he says, seriously. "I don't need glasses, I'm not that old," Klaus whines.

She can see that he's upset. Not that she really understands why. "C'mon, glasses are kind of sexy, don't you think?"

"No," he's grumpy when he answers her.

She decides to cheer him up with her go-to method. Hayley pushes him back into the mattress, locking her knees around his hips. "I know how to make you feel better," she voices, her eyes flashing mischief and arousal.

"Now who's got sex on her mind?" He felt her hands slide up his bare chest, muscles quivering underneath her touch.

"Just relax," Hayley advises. "I know you can't see, so at least let me be your eyes for tonight?"

"Fine," he nods, but fails to sound enthusiastic.

It doesn't matter though, because she knows how to make him change his mind.

Her hands settle on his shoulders, her fingertips digging in to his skin as she leaned forward. Her lips suckled on his earlobe, aiming for his weakspot. She was sneaky, with the way her tongue flicked against the softness of his skin, making him release a low groan.

"And you're getting glasses, first thing in the morning," she ruins the moment, all over again.

Klaus shakes his head in frustration. "You're such a pain," he complains, but she shuts him up with her kiss.

He lets her get away with taking the lead, just this once.

**.**


	8. i come alive when i hear your voice

**notes:** i got this request on tumblr **―**_ Hope is enthusiastic about her new baby brother but does not like it when he cries too much,_ ** setting:** takes place a few months after Hayley has given birth to her second child.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**viii: **i come alive when i hear your voice,  
it's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise

**.**

Babies are the worst.

Or at least, that's what Hope Mikaelson believes.

Her little brother is only a few months old, but he was already a natural manipulator. He cried, just about every night. For no good reason. Initially, she thought that he was broken or something. But then, Hope realized that baby Henrik cried for attention. Or whenever he was around anyone but their mother.

"Why are you always so sad?" Hope squeaks, as she stares down at the crib. The baby whines, shaking his head. Hope sighs.

"Is it because you don't like me?" she asks, hopelessly.

Henrik sniffles. His crying was just about the saddest thing his sister's ever heard. So, Hope decides to attempt to console him.

She grabs the teddy that her father had bought her. "Here, take my bear," she places the stuffed animal next to her brother's head. "Don't cry," she wipes his tears with small towel.

Henrik stares at the bear, continuing to sob softly until the father of house finally decided to make an appearance.

Klaus stares at his children, looking slightly confused. "Hope," he says. "You're awake," he realizes.

"He's crying again, daddy," she points out.

Hope watches her dad make his way towards the crib. "Henrik's just a little hungry," he tells her, taking the baby in to his arms. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll fetch him some milk," he nods.

"I can help," the little girl shrugs, as she waddles towards the kitchen.

"That's quite alright, sweetheart," Klaus lets her know, following closely behind. "You need your rest, you have school tomorrow," he reminds his daughter.

Hope pouts. "But I'm not tired," she insists.

She observes her father while he placed the fussy baby in his high-chair. Henrik stares at the bottle of formula in Klaus' hand. He reaches out, grabbing the drink rather eagerly.

"I don't think the baby likes me very much," Hope releases.

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus wraps an arm around his daughter. "I'm quite certain that Henrik adores you," he whispers, picking her up.

"Then, why does he cry so much around me?" she asks.

"He cries around everybody," the blond man defends. "He's a newborn, crying is what they do best," he explains.

Hope disagrees with her dad. "He doesn't cry when he's around mommy," she sings.

Henrik is oddly clingy around Hayley. Klaus had noticed it too. But, he supposes that his wife's charms could captivate just about anyone. Especially children.

"Well, your mother certainly has a talent for bringing joy in to people's lives," Klaus smiles. He makes sure to put Hope down before taking Henrik back to his crib. "When you were a baby, you would also prefer her presence over mine," Klaus adds on.

"Oh," Hope quips, waddling after her father and brother. "But I like you better than mommy now," she reiterates.

"You do?" he says, sounding surprised.

"Yes," she nods, offering him a bright grin. "You never yell at me when I forget to do my chores. And you always bring me presents," she cheers.

In return, Klaus releases a fond chuckle. "Your mother's not so bad," he argues. "After all, she loves you just as much as I do," he reaches a hand out in order to ruffle her curls.

Hope scrunches her nose, blushing once her father kisses her cheek.

They then notice that Henrik is fast asleep. He's quiet in Klaus' arms, smiling in his slumber. The pitter-patter of footsteps catch Hope's attention. She notices that her mother has rolled out of bed, rubbing her knuckles against her swollen eyes.

"Hey," Hayley mumbles. "Why are you all up so late?"

"Henrik was crying," Hope informs her, tugging on the edge of Hayley's nightgown.

The mother stares at her son. "I see," she smiles down at Henrik. "And you two got him to stop crying?" she questions, tilting her head to one side.

"Yup," Hope reaffirms, sounding rather gleeful. "Daddy put Henrik back to sleep."

"Really?" Hayley's voice is soft with affection. She takes a seat beside Klaus, rewarding him with a kiss. "I guess now I'm in charge of putting you back to sleep, little Hope," she tells her daughter.

Hope looks at her mom as she reaches for her hand. "Okay, can you read me a story?" she cutely asked.

"Of course I can," Hayley smirks. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed," she takes Hope in to her arms, picking her up slightly.

She takes a second to look at Klaus, watching him as he placed Henrik in his crib. He made his way back to their bedroom, where he patiently waited for his wife's return.

**.**


	9. stay awake with me

**notes:** another one featuring the kids, this one's got a holiday theme for you all! so happy holidays everyone! **setting:** I think Hope is about 9 or 10 in this chapter, and Henrik is 2 years old.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**ix: **stay awake with me,  
take your hand and come and find me

**.**

The clock strikes midnight as Hope Mikaelson tiptoes down the stairs.

Her little brother is closely behind her. The two-year old had a habit of following his sister around. He'd been doing so ever since he first learned how to walk. Which, much to Hope's dismay, involved Henrik waddling after her whenever she decided to go a_nywhere._

So, tonight was no different. Christmas Eve was just around the corner. Hope peaked her head out, observing the untouched table of milk and cookies that were left out for Santa Claus. She was getting near the age where she was starting to question Santa's existence. Her mother and father were too kind and didn't want to break the sad news to her. Which led Hope to begin her own investigation.

"Shh," she tells her little brother whilst he was babbling to himself "Henrik, you have to be quiet," Hope orders, furrowing her brows.

The chubby little boy raises his head, a trail of drool drips down his chin. "But why?" Henrik asks, sounding rather innocent.

"Because," Hope stammers. "Mom and dad are going to hear you and we'll get in trouble," she attempts to explain, voice low and silent.

She really didn't want to bring her brother along, mostly because he wasn't going to understand their current mission. He was two years old, which meant that he really didn't think much. Henrik spent the majority of his day sleeping, playing, eating and using the bathroom. Hope was envious of his rather easy life. He didn't even have to go school yet.

"Why we get in trouble?" Henrik cutely questions.

"Because we're not supposed to be up this late," Hope patiently says.

"Why?" he teases, giggling.

"Because it's passed our bed times!" she, unintentionally, ends up raising her voice.

Her tone frightens the little boy. Hope widens her eyes once Henrik scrunches his face. He then begins to sob. The tears trickle down his cheeks. His sister worriedly stammers around, looking rather panicked.

"Oh no, I'm sorry for yelling," she pleads, but it only makes Henrik whale even more. "Please stop crying," Hope begs.

Right then, they hear a couple of loud footsteps making their way downstairs. Klaus had awoken to the sound of Henrik's crying. Usually, he was quite the deep sleeper. However, ever since he became a father, he's been a bit of an insomniac. He couldn't help but worry, he was responsible for two little lives, after all.

"Well well well," He hums, lowering himself in order to be at eye-level with his kids. "What's going on here?" Klaus asks them.

"We were just trying to catch Santa," Hope whines, with a guilty tone. "And Henrik was being too loud," she blames.

Klaus raises a brow, looking rather confused. "Catch Santa?" he repeats. "Do you truly think that such a thing is possible, darling Hope?" he wonders, smiling sharply.

"Of course it is," Hope nods as she is convinced that this so-called Santa needed to be tracked down. "And it would've worked too if Henrik didn't start crying," she points to her little brother in anger.

He then begins to sob again, snot dripping down his nose in the process. Klaus frowns, taking out Henrik's favorite blue handkerchief. He wipes his son's nose, pulling him close. Hope watches them interact. She realized that the two of them shared a whole lot of similarities. Klaus and Henrik had matching facial features, with bright pink lips, button noses, and sparkling blue eyes.

"There there little one," Klaus whispers, rubbing Henrik's back in an attempt to console him. "It's alright, daddy's here," he says.

"What a baby," Hope rolls her eyes.

"C'mon now," Klaus releases as he picks up Henrik and cradles him. "You were a baby once too, remember?" he tells Hope.

"But I bet I didn't cry so much," she defends, but she's unable to recall the details of her childhood.

There were endless nights which Hayley spent calming Hope down. Partially because Klaus had to work a lot, so she was stuck with the baby quite often. It made Klaus feel quite guilty. So, this time around, he was going to offer his wife enough time to rest.

"Well, that's not how I remember it," He quips, smiling. "Now come along sweetheart, if you stay up too late, Santa won't get you any presents," Klaus scolds. It takes him a moment to notice that Henrik has already dozed off, falling back asleep in his arms.

"Fine," the older child storms off, stomping grumpily. "But next year, I'm going to catch Santa for sure," she vows.

Klaus laughs along. His daughter sure had a bright imagination. "Alright then," he agrees, halfheartedly. He then playfully kisses her cheek.

Hope blushes, pushing her father away. "Daddy, stop that!" she insists as she wipes off his scent.

The three of them make their way back upstairs, forgetting the night's shenanigans.

**.**


	10. and i'd get down on my knees for you

**notes: **this one's set in the past, back when Klaus and Hayley were rebellious teenagers and before the birth of Hope and Henrik, obviously :) hope you enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**x: **and i'd get down on my knees for you

**.**

He is seventeen years old when he decides to run away from home. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't always the most ambitious teenager. He liked art, and reading books that were outside of the school's curriculum. He also liked to skip class and spend most of his time wasting his family's fortune. Which is probably the reason why he and his girlfriend ended up renting a hotel room.

They had been dating for almost an entire year. It was probably the longest relationship either of them had ever been in. Hayley Marshall doesn't even know how she fell madly in love with such an annoying young man. But, she supposes that it was just some weird twist of fate. Either that or his timing was just impeccable.

Regardless, Hayley still foolishly agreed to leave town with her rebellious boyfriend. She packed herself an overnight bag, grabbed her favorite leather jacket, and hopped on to the back of his motorcycle. They drove off in to the sunset, resembling some kind of horribly written action film.

Hayley felt so overwhelmed by Klaus' sense of adventure.

"Where should we go next, sweetheart?" he quipped, peaking over her shoulder as she stared at the map. They had circled all the places they could visit. And so far, Klaus and Hayley only made it to two different destinations. As it turns out, travelling on a motorcycle isn't really all that convenient.

"I was thinking Vegas maybe?" Hayley suggested while she felt his lips against her bare shoulder. She tried to ignore his constant need for affection. "It sounds fun, we could get fake ids, gamble a little, drink a lot, have the time of our lives―"

"Maybe even get married by an Elvis impersonator?" Klaus suddenly released, smiling sharply. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and crushing her back against his chest.

Hayley took a deep breath, trying to process his request. "You mean, like in all those terrible movies?" she attempted to laugh it off.

He looked a little nervous. "Yeah," Klaus stammered. "Something like that," he mumbled softly.

She only noticed how awkward this was once he released her. Her boyfriend was acting a little strange. He had always been rather moody, but lately, he just seemed like he wanted more from her. His desires consisted of constant commitments and promises, which surprised Hayley. Klaus had changed for her. And, in return, she wonders if she's changed for him as well.

"Wait," Hayley says. "Were you serious about that? Do you actually wanna marry me?" she figures out, and his sense of hesitation reveals more than he can ever afford to tell her.

"Perhaps, sometime in the near future," Klaus slowly admits to her. His partner widened her eyes in shock. She seemed like she was having a lot of trouble understanding his latest statement. "Why do you look so surprised?" He chuckled.

"No reason," she insisted, as she crossed her arms around her chest. She avoided his gaze, feeling far too anxious by this sudden conversation. "It's just…you don't seem like the marrying-type," Hayley reminded him.

It was a comment he had once made back they first started dating. However, Klaus wanted to prove to her that he was no longer that cold-blooded, dark-hearted, ruthless monster she once knew. "Well," he sighed. "That was before I met you," he blushed, as his heartbeat sped up.

"Oh god, please stop that," she giggled, while she playfully hit his shoulder. "You sound like a bad romance novel," Hayley explained.

She hated anything that reminded her of fairytales. And it's mostly because they were just part of an endless list of broken promises. Hayley had felt alone for the majority of her life. Ever since her mother abandoned her and her adoptive parents passed away, the young girl never really managed to connect with anyone. That is, until she met Klaus.

"I think it might be nice," his voice interrupts her thoughts. He wonders about what marriage could be like. "You and I, a house on the prairie, maybe we'll even get a dog," Klaus honestly told her.

"A cat," she corrected, smirking. "We're getting a cat," she repeated.

"Fine," the blond nodded, while he placed a hand on her cheek. "We'll get a cat," he agreed, while pressing their foreheads together.

Hayley longingly gazes at him for a bit too long.

(It's the first time she's noticed that his sparkling blue eyes have a little bit of green in them).

"_Marriage_," she whispers. "You make it sound weirdly tempting. I don't think anyone's ever promised me something so permanent," the brunette shrugs, reaching for his hand and slowly wrapping her fingers around his wrists.

"I care about you," Klaus hums. "And I think I want to be with you for a long time," he says, strongly.

"I…" she hesitates. It's just such a big move. But, she wanted this, more than anything. "I want to be with you too," Hayley voiced.

Finally, he pulls her in for a kiss. Klaus' lips smash in to hers, as they are tender, sweet, and terribly gentle.

"So, Vegas it is then?" he asked, pulling away.

"Yup," she smiled.

Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck, held him close. She allowed herself to be a little more vulnerable. For once, she was just relieved. She felt safe around Klaus because, in the end, he was her home.

**.**


	11. touch me like you do

**notes: **this chapter contains explicit sexual content, you have been warned! enjoy the chapter!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**xi: **touch me like you do

**.**

He's got that hungry look in his eyes.

Hayley's noticed it festering within him, for these past few days. The four of them were staying at Rebekah's summer home in England. It was their first vacation as a family. And Hayley had enjoyed every moment of it. Of course, sharing a room with two kids meant that she and Klaus would have to sacrifice their sexual values for a few nights.

Although, currently, Klaus has hit his tipping point.

"C'mon," Hayley whined, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her close, crushing her back against his chest while he inhaled her scent. Klaus' lips pressed against the side of her neck, making her shiver. She was thanking god that Kol had decided to take the kids out.

"Your siblings are literally in the room next door to us," she resisted, still. Hayley could hear Elijah and Rebekah talking to one another as they sat by the fire. These rooms had such thin walls.

"Then," Klaus whispered, sounding amused. "We'll just have to be extra quiet," he suggested.

She finally manages to pull away from him. "Are you joking?" Hayley laughed. He offered her his best smile. She's always such a sucker for his sparkling blue eyes. It's the way he looks at her, sometimes. With that unwavering stare, almost as if he's daring her to look away. "You really want me, don't you?" she teases.

"I always want you," he smirks, leaning in. "Now, do me a favor and―"

"Not so fast, Mikaelson," she holds her finger up, pressing it against his full lips. "Tonight, I get to be in control," Hayley orders, smiling.

"You think you can handle that?" he can't help but scoff.

"Of course I can," she confidently says. She then places her hands on his chest and pushes him off of her. "Now, get on the bed," Hayley told.

Klaus ends up with his back flush against the mattress as his hips are trapped between her knees. He smiled wickedly, he was sure going to enjoy having her in such a compromising position.

**.**

He watches her undress.

Or rather, she forces him to watch as she slowly pulls her shirt off, revealing her lacy black bra. Next, Hayley steps out of her jeans, taking her time while she seductively unbuckled her belt, whipped it against the bed.

"So, what do you think?" she hummed, biting her lip.

He takes a moment to just gaze at her. The way her long legs dangle, spilling over the bed frame. The way her curls are a tousled mess, the way her swollen lips quirk up in to that mischievous little smirk.

"You look ravishing," He slowly says, grabbing her by the waist.

She surprises him when she pulls away. "No touching," Hayley commands. "You only get to watch me," she requests with her hands resting on her hips.

Klaus sighed. She sure was giving him a hard time about this. "And what will you do if I disobey you?" he teased, thinking that he has her beat.

"That's simple," Hayley reaches over, pulling out the pair of handcuffs he had given to her for Christmas. "I'll have to punish you," she sings while she trapped his wrists.

"My, my," he purred. "You sure are a hard task-maker," Klaus commented once he watched her reach behind her back in order to unclasp her bra.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," She offers him a coquettish glance, noticing how turned on he is, at this very moment.

Hayley leans down to kiss him. His lips were always so soft and careful. She wonders if he even knows how perfect he looks. He must be aware of it, how else is he able to use his assets to such advantages?

"I love having you like _this_," she bites, hearing him swallow hard once her breath is hot against his neck. "All frustrated and horny," Hayley allows her hand to wander, as her fingers rest over his crotch, massaging him through his sweatpants.

"Can you blame me, love?" he manages to release. "After all, you are exquisite," Klaus rasps.

She then takes her hand back, while she finally decided to pull her panties off. He couldn't help but stare at that wet spot forming at the center of her garment. "You know, all those late nights you spent working," she mentions. "I used to lock myself in my room, with my hands down my panties, thinking of your tongue," she cooed, slipping her fingers between her legs.

"Really?" he coughed, struggling with the cuffs. "You think of me when you touch yourself?" he rephrased.

"_Oh yeah_," she moaned, pressing her index harder against her clit. She loved having him like this; on his knees, looking up at her while she fucked herself with her fingers. He was such a powerful man, but she had him kneeling, literally worshiping her cunt and licking at her skin. "Fuck Klaus―" she cried, realizing that she really should have restrained his mouth.

But, then again, she never was too good at resisting. So, Hayley gives in. She parts her folds, allowing him better access to her swollen nub.

"Lick it," she quivered, motioning her hips closer to his face.

"Such a filthy girl," he spat right before delving his tongue inside of her.

He bows his head and inhales sharply before dragging his tongue over her fingers, catching her clit with his mouth. She gasps and tightens her grip around his blond curls.

"Yes," Hayley moans, "like that."

The low vibration of his laughter reverberates against her sex, making her writhe on the spot. Klaus slips his tongue between her slick folds, then dips the tip in to her entrance.

Hayley removes her hand and falls back on her elbows, head hung limply between her shoulders. At this rate, her cuffs were practically useless as a way to restrain him. He didn't even need his hands. Klaus abuses her with his mouth like it's the last thing he'll do.

She feels like she's going to die, and she wants him to use her; to take control, utilize every aspect of this situation for himself, be selfish, be cruel.

"Don't stop," she grinds her sex against his face. And it takes every last shred of her control to keep herself from screaming as an orgasm courses through her.

Klaus keeps lapping her up. He licks her clean, sucking up the last of her juices. Her clit throbs under his touch, hypersensitivity crossing the line between pleasure and pain. Her hips jolt, fingers dipping down in order to stop him.

"I'm going to get you back for doing that to me," Hayley voiced, collapsing against the bed.

"I'm looking forward to it," he chuckled, before he gently pressed his lips against her inner thigh.

**.**


	12. a truth so loud

**notes: **this chapter was prompted over on the tumblr (bisexualklausmikaelson) and i just wanna say that it's super cheesy and hopefully you still like it. **setting:** takes place before Hope is born.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love me like you do**

**.**

**xii: **a truth so loud you can't ignore

**.**

He doesn't expect to open his front door and come face-to-face with his wretched mother.

Klaus hadn't seen Esther is almost three years. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him or his 'commoner' of a girlfriend on the night of their wedding. If her refusal to attend the event wasn't insulting enough, Klaus was even more appalled when Esther had the audacity to send them a tacky wedding gift.

It was a glass swan that Hayley somehow found endearing. She was kind enough to keep the present, as she placed the damn swan as a center piece for their dining table.

(Secretly, Klaus thinks that all Hayley wanted was some kind of connection to Esther. So she felt inclined to accept the gift).

"Mother," he finally speaks, blocking her way in to his apartment. "I see you've finally decided to make an appearance at my humble little home," he manages to tell her.

She looks him up and down, keeping her strict composure as she coldly muttered her next words. "I came by to offer you a final ultimatum," Esther admits.

"You truly are a piece of work," Klaus scoffs.

"Your father insisted that I bring this to your attention," she uses as an excuse, or perhaps it's a threat. Klaus isn't too sure what Mikael's role is in the matter. If anything, he wanted even less to do with Klaus' life.

"Of course," he says instead. "Who other than father would go to such lengths in order to keep the Mikaelson bloodline as filthy rich as possible?"

He can't help but the small smidgen of fear that creeps up on him whenever he would hear about his father's presence. He was certain that his mother was using his fears against him. After all, the entire family was well aware of Mikael's distaste for Klaus, and yet, the only person who had yet to challenge their terrifying father were Esther herself and of course, Finn Mikaelson.

"Niklaus," she slowly says. "I understand your love for this girl is strong, but you must never forget the importance of family," Esther attempts to persuade his decision.

"She is my family, mother," Klaus announces. "And her name is Hayley, you best remember it, after you so precariously granted us such a cliched wedding card, accompanied by an even tackier gift," the audacity in his tone displays that some part of him truly did feel nostalgic about Esther's kindness.

She looks passed him, observing the glass swan decorating her son's dinning table.

"You kept it?" Esther mumbles.

"Hayley did," Klaus specifies.

Finally, he drops his arm in order to lead her inside his home. She looks around, observing the stark simplicity of Klaus' apartment. The walls are white, decorated with a few of his paintings and a number of photographs of him and his wife. The dinner table is charming yet small. Esther reaches a hand out in order to reach out and touch the glass swan.

"It used to belong to your grandmother," she points out. "I was supposed to pass it down to Finn's wife, since he's my eldest son. But, you ended up marrying before him," she laughs.

"Yes well," Klaus snarls. "Aside from that damned family heirloom, I can assure you that there is no reminisce of the Mikaelson name left in this household," he reminds her. "Now leave," he orders, sounding frank.

It's at that moment that Hayley decides to walk in.

"Klaus," she quietly calls out to him before making an appearance. "Who are you yelling at?" Hayley asks from a distance.

"No one sweetheart," He lies, as he notices how Esther is looking away from them so she doesn't have to meet Hayley's gaze.

"I heard a voice," the brunette says, while she finally walks in to the living room. "Are you sure it's not―"

Hayley stops herself from uttering another word once she sees Esther. The mother slowly turns her head. She is shocked when she finally sees Niklaus' very pregnant wife.

"You never told me about this," Esther gasps, standing up.

Hayley rubs her hand over her swollen belly as Klaus speaks. "I hardly thought that the timing was ever right, mother," he admits.

Esther ignores him, making her way towards Hayley. "How…far along are you?" she asked.

"A few months," Hayley quietly answered. "I wanted to tell you, but Klaus said that you might be mad," she goes on to blame her husband, sending him a dark glare in the process.

"I'd never take my anger out on an innocent child," Esther sighs, as she releases a soft giggle.

Hayley is appalled. This was the first time that she had seen Esther laugh. "Well technically, _she's_ not really a child yet," Hayley murmurs.

"She?" Esther raises a brow. Klaus offers her a fond nod. "May I touch―"

"Yes of course," Hayley says.

Her soft hand presses against the pregnant girl's belly. Esther's features suddenly soften as the baby kicks.

"Looks like she's pretty happy to meet her grandmother," Hayley smiles.

"Have you two thought of a name for her?" Esther wonders.

"We have," Klaus tells her. He pauses, studying his mother's innocent expressions. "Her name is Hope," he reveals.

The new-found grandmother feels a small tear rolling down the side of her cheek.

"That sounds perfect," she whispers, taking her hand away from Hayley's stomach.

Esther stands up, wiping her tears away and making her way towards their door. Looks like Klaus had everything figured out after all.


End file.
